A Different Companion
by Lo613
Summary: The Doctor finds a kitten. Adorableness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy! Disclaimer- *disclaims the rights to Doctor Who***

* * *

Almost doctor Martha Jones was in the TARDIS, waiting for the Doctor to return from a small trip he had made. About twenty minutes ago, the Doctor had suddenly decided that he needed to go and grab a few bags of Jelly Babies from modern day Earth. His reasoning escaped Martha. He was a 903 year old alien who had all the energy and hyperactivity of a small child. It wasn't as if he, of all people, needed sugar. Nevertheless Martha had humored him, chosing to stay inside the ship while he went on his quest. She was sitting comfortably in the captain's chair, reading a book, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. She checked the time on her phone, setting the book down. Twenty-seven minutes had passed. She wondered vaguely what was taking the Doctor so long. Maybe London was under attack. Again. Just as she was about to poke her head outside the TARDIS to see if Daleks were invading London, the door to the ship opened.

"There you are." She stood up and walked around the center console so that she could see the Doctor properly. "I was starting to think that the world might need saving agai-" Martha stopped talking, too stunned by the sight before her to speak properly. The Doctor looked up at her questioningly.

"What?" He asked.

"Doctor...What have you got?" Martha inquired carefully. The Time Lord shifted his gaze down to what he held in his arms, then back up to Martha.

"This, Miss Martha Jones, is a cat." He explained. Martha nodded with exaggerated slowness.

"No, I mean, what are you doing with it?"

The Doctor cradled the small, black kitten in one arm, and stroked it with the other.

"Well it was cold, and alone, and following me, Martha! He was so adorable! So I picked him up and brought him back here! He's part of the TARDIS family now!" He explained gleefully. Martha stared at him for a moment, trying to process things.

You've brought a kitten onboard the TARDIS." She said, just to clarify. The Doctor nodded enthusiastically, grinning one of his slightly crooked grins. Martha took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay...Didn't see this coming..."

The Doctor cocked his head slightly to one side.

"This is alright with you?" He asked quickly. Martha nodded.

"Yeah, of course, Doctor. Just...Unexpected." She walked over to the Doctor, who handed her the kitten. She held it to her chest, examining it. Truth be told, Martha had to admit that the cat was adorable. Small, black, and with bright green eyes.

"You have a name for him?" Martha asked, petting the purring kitten. The Doctor thought for a moment.

"Krotagra." He replied firmly.

"What language is that then?" Marta asked, intrigued.

"Gallifreyan." The Time Lord replied simply. Martha nodded, knowing that her friend was sensitive about his home planet. "For shadow." He finished. Martha examined the cat for a second longer.

But his muzzle is white, Doctor." She told him, slight confusion in her voice. The Doctor stared at her.

"Well I'm certainly not going to call him 'Shadow with a white muzzle', now am I?" He asked, oblivious. Martha rolled her eyes slightly and shook her head.

"No, I suppose not." She agreed. "Krotagra it is." She handed Krotagra back off to the Time Lord who accepted him gladly. Martha smiled to herself, glad to see her friend so happy. Just a few seconds later she forced herself to interrupt the moment.

"We'd better get Krotagra situated here, Doctor." She said, getting down to business. The Doctor looked up at her and nodded. And so the TARDIS gained a passenger, and the Doctor, a companion.

* * *

**This shall go through all of the companions, ten and eleven, finding out about Krotagras existence and such things. If theres anything you want to see, maybe a scene or one way that you want a companion to find out, leave it in the review you were about to leave, or tell me in a PM, i'll respond. The only think I can't do is the Doctors new companion in season seven. I have to wait to watch it on Netflix before I can do that. Anything else goes. So go ahead, leave a review, have a wonderful day, and DFTBA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here would be the second installment! This takes place right after the events of '42'. Enjoy! Disclaimer- I allowed myself to be tricked into selling Moffat the rights. Foolish me.**

* * *

Martha played with her TARDIS key mindlessly. She supposed that she should have been more enthused, but under the circumstances, was finding it difficult. After the Doctor had given her the key, the Doctor had transported his ship into the Time Vortex, allowing it to drift before leaving the console room, telling Martha that it might be a good idea to have some down time.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" She had asked, watching her friend carefully.

"Of course I'm alright. I'm always alright." He had responded easily, even if he had fumbled over his words a bit. The Doctor didn't fumble over his words. He just didn't. He could talk about the mechanics of the TARDIS at impossible speeds and not misplace or stumble over a single word. So something was wrong. Before Martha could call him on his bluff however, he had turned away, exiting the console room wordlessly. And so now, seven minutes later, Martha stood, her inner doctor worrying about _the Doctor_. Of course he wasn't alright. Just half an hour ago he had gone from his temperature being sky-high, to below zero. Thirty minutes ago the Time Lord had nearly died. It finally hit Martha. Just how close the Doctor had actually come to dying this time around. It was unnerving. It was also what made up her mind. She would go find the skinny alien and make sure he hadn't blacked out somewhere along the TARDIS's intricate hallways. Right as she started walking to exit the room, Krotagra entered, hopping up into the captains chair. Martha smiled and picked him up, cradling him. She had really gotten attached to Krotagra within the last few months. She just couldn't help it. He was constantly in the hallways of the TARDIS, following the Doctor around. When he was in the console room working on the ship, Krotagra would be in the console room with him, poking his nose around, discovering every crevasse of his home. When ever they got back from an adventure, or when they were just taking a break, the Doctor could usually be found with Krotagra, whether he was in the lap of the Time Lord as he read, or otherwise. Krotagra went out of his way to be with Martha as well. When he couldn't find the Doctor in one of the many rooms that branched off the hallways of the TARDIS, he would come to her. Martha always enjoyed Krotagra's company, no doubts about that.

She walked through the hallways of the TARDIS searching for the Doctor, so that she could make sure he was alright, Krotagra still being held. Eventually she found the Time Lord. Her vague suspicions had been correct. Her friend was passed out on the floor, in one of the hallways. Martha sighed, set Krotagra down, and kneeled down next to the alien. He was lying on his stomach, and as Martha rolled him over to his back, he suddenly awoke, presumably from the movement. The Doctor's eyes snapped open.

"Martha..." He said, sounding groggy. He stood up quickly, before Martha could stop him. His attempt was destined to fail however, and his legs absolutely refused to support his lithe frame. Instead he collapsed against the TARDIS wall, using the ship to support him in place of his legs.

"I'm fine, Martha..." He muttered shakily. Martha rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, 'cause passing out with no warning whatsoever and being unable to stand on your own absolutely counts as fine. Nice try, mister." She replied sarcastically. " Come on, let's find your room, you need rest, you great dope."

The medical student stood next to the Doctor, who put his arm around her shoulder, accepting the help she was offering him.

"Think you can walk like this?" She asked. The Doctor nodded. "Come on then, tell me how to get to your room."

The pair walked through the corridors slowly, the Doctor on occasion supplying directions, Krotagra still following loyally.

"That one. That door right there." Said the Doctor, pointing to a wooden door. He and Martha entered it. The room was unsurprisingly scarce, containing only a bed with a pile of books stacked next to it. Martha led the Time Lord over to his bed. As soon as he was in close enough proximity, he fell into his bed, pulling the sheets over himself, not even bothering to remove the shoes from his feet. The kitten had followed the pair all the way to their destination. He jumped onto the Doctor's bed and worked himself underneath the covers, huddled next to the Time Lord's chest. The Doctor mumbled something about getting cat hair on his suit, but pulled Krotagra closer anyways, clearly craving the warmth of the kitten. within mere moments of this action, the alien was fast asleep. Martha smiled to herself and left the room, closing the door softly on her way out. She made a mental note to herself - next time she wanted to get the Doctor to sleep, simply offer him Krotagra. After all, that seemed to work quite well.

* * *

**Next chapter will be with Donna. Please review, as it makes me type faster. Not really. It does get me all inspired to write faster though. So sort of the same thing. Anyways, bottem line is that reviews are considered to be candy. Give me review/candy and I'll be a very happy camper indeed. Until next time, have a great day, and DFTBA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third installment, actually installed. Amazing. Enjoy! Disclaimer- I own a cat. Maybe I own Krotagra. But not Doctor Who.**

* * *

Donna Noble walked the corridors of the TARDIS, making her way slowly but surely to the ships console room. Quite suddenly, a noise originated from behind her, almost sounding like door hinges opening and closing. She turned around to investigate what had made the sound, and was met with the sight of a mostly black cat with a white muzzle, rubbing up against the hallway. A cat? What was a cat doing aboard the ship? Had it managed to sneak in when neither her or the Doctor were paying any attention? It seemed a likely explanation. She knelt down, calling to the cat, who almost immediately came over to Donna. She picked it up and began back open her way tp the console room again. Very trusting, Donna noted. The cat had no qualms about being held by a complete stranger. After several minutes more, Donna arrived at her destination.

"Spaceman!" She called. "You will never guess what I found wandering about in the hallways!"

The Doctor came around into Donna's view. His eyes rested on the cat she held.

"Krotagra!" He cried joyfully, quickly making his way over to Donna, who looked quite perplexed at his reaction.

"Krotagra?" She asked. The Doctor nodded, taking the cat out of her arms.

"Wait a minute, you mean you knew this cat was on the TARDIS?" She inquired, watching the Time Lord scratch the cat's ears.

"Of course I know, Donna." He responded. "Krotagra lives on the TARDIS. Been living onboard for about a year now, just a bit less." The alien explained.

"You've got a cat?!"

The Doctor nodded again.

"How have I not noticed this?!" Donna demanded to know. The Doctor shrugged.

"He probably just hasn't been around where you have, Donna. Big ship, the TARDIS is. You haven't exactly gone looking for Krotagra, it would sort of make him hard to find. Small cat, massive ship, you see what I mean?" He asked.

"I guess...But still. Three months that cat has managed to avoid me!" Donna exclaimed.

"Maybe Krotagra here's a little bit shy of people at first." The Doctor muttered. "I found him when I was traveling with Martha, he followed her most everywhere she went. He just hasn't been introduced to you properly yet. He came out to you though, probably he'll start following you around everywhere."

Donna made a noise.

"Alright then. So you've had Krotagra for about a year?"

The Doctor nodded, petting the small, black mass of fur mindlessly. Donna watched for a moment.

" ...Well I've got a book to read, if that's alright." She eventually said.

"Of course."

"Right. I'll see you later."

And with that, Donna turned and began walking back to her room.

"Bloody time travelling cats..." She muttered. The Doctor smiled. After 900 years, he'd needed something new. A time traveling cat seemed to do the trick.

* * *

**And there we are. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, hopefully it will happen soon. Please drop a review in the review box on your way out, it's looking quite hungry. Even if you don't, thanks a ton for reading this, have a fantastic day, and DFTBA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this for such a long time! I really have no excuse other than my laziness, I've had this chapter written for weeks. Anywho, it's up now. Enjoy! Disclaimer- I was offered the choice between the rights to Doctor Who, and Krotagra. I chose Krotagra, and as a result still don't own the show. I do however, have a time travelling kitten. Which is pretty awesome.**

* * *

"Doctor!" Called Amelia Pond, as she made her way through the TARDIS.

No response.

More than a little annoyed at her friends silence (He usually couldn't seem to shut up), Amy stepped into the control room, and started around the console. "Doctor, I swear, if you are ignoring me because you're too busy picking out your bowtie for the day,-" She turned a corner and subsequently stopped speaking, as the scene in front of her required all the concer=ntration she could muster to comprehend.

There, right before her, sat the Doctor, leaning against the TARDIS console,a smile plastered on his face. In his hand he held his ever-present sonic screwdriver, using his wrist to flick it in every which direction. What was most surprising though, was the small black cat near his feet. The Doctor flicked his screwdriver up, and the cat pounced on an area on the ground. Amy's eyes scanned the general area, and then she saw it. A small green dot, right where the cat had jumped to and was currently pawing at.

A laser.

The Doctor was using his screwdriver as a laser to play with a cat.

The Doctor glanced up, and saw Amy. He opened his mouth to speak, but Amy motioned, quite clearly, for him to be quiet.

"...Why isn't it making any noise?" She eventually asked. A look of confusion passed over the Time Lord's features.

"Why isn't what making any noise, Pond?"

"The screwdriver." Amy clarified.

"Well, this is just a laser mode. It's not really doing anything, so it's not making any noise."

Silence.

"I can make the noise, if you wish, by whistling-" The Doctor began.

"That's really not necessary, Doctor." Said Amy.

"Right."

Amy's gaze turned back to the cat.

"...What's it called?"

"_It,_ is a he, and his name is Krotagra." The Doctor replied, leaning forwards some as he did so to grab Krotagra. He stood up and handed him off to Amy, who studied him closely.

"Krotagra, huh?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah. Had him for about three years now. Since my last regeneration, actually.

"Whats his name mean?"

"Gallifreyan for shadow."

Amy glanced up at the Doctor curiously.

"But, Doctor, his muzzle-"

"I know."

"..."

The Doctor turned to the TARDIS console, ready at the controls.

"Do you know," He started rather absently. "That cats are not actually native to Earth?"

Amy raised a skeptical eyebrow, watching her friend type in commands.

"What, cats are aliens?"

"Mmm-hmm. Why do you think the Egyptians were so fascinated by them? One day all these furry little critters just suddenly appear out of nowhere. The Egyptians were convinced that cats were sent by the Gods."

"But instead they were from another planet?"

The Doctor smiled.

"Exactly. Which is where we're going right now." He said, pulling a last lever with a flourish.

"Planet of the cats." Said Amy, laughing at the very thought. The Doctor leaned against his ship's guard rails.

"Yes, Pond. Planet of the cats."

* * *

**And there we are. I've got the next chapter planned out, it's just a matter of getting it written and typed up. Which I promise will not take as long as this one did. If you've got ideas for some chapters though, please tell me, I'd love to write them for you! You'd make my day if you left a review. You made my day just by reading this, so go you. Cheers until next chapter! Have a brilliant day, and DFTBA!**


End file.
